Kakashi
by Kimamaro Kaguya
Summary: Perjalanan Kakashi menjadi seorang bintang film. Berawal dari film dewasa sampai menjamah ke film-film bioskop. RnR nya :D


DIBALIK LAYAR FILM.

Thanks for Masashi Kishimoto.  
Peringatan : Full adult, 17+, Adventure, diluar cerita asli, Frontal, Vulgar.  
Genre : Adult, General.  
Rated : M.  
Author : Kagureichi a.k.a Hary.  
==============

Ternyata industri perfilman dewasa, menyimpan begitu banyak kisah romantis dan exotis.

Kakashi, nama pria berpengalamanan dari industri perfilman. Ia begitu mahir dalam hal... BERCINTA. Pertama kali Kakashi mengenalnya, ketika ia bertemu dengan Tsunade. Tsunade yang mengenalkan, sekaligus membuat Kakashi terkenal.

Jiraiya, seorang sutradara perfilman dewasa yang pertama kali memperkenalkan dunia perfilman terhadap Kakashi. Karena Tsunade-lah Kakashi mengenal Jiraiya, dan dari sini juga awal karir perfilman Kakashi. Walaupun awal dari perfilman dewasa, sekarang Kakashi sudah terkenal dijajaran perfilman dunia.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan para fans. Tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini." Ucap Kakashi 27, ke arah kamera.

[Awal mula Kakashi menjamah dunia perfilman, khususnya perfilman dewasa]

"Walaupun masih amatir, tetapi aku menyukai pekerjaan ini." Keluh Kakashi. Saat itu Kakashi berprofesi sebagai tukang listrik.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun, Kakashi melakoni pekerjaan. Terbilang muda, Kakashi waktu itu berumur 18 tahun. Berbadan pria dewasa, dan juga atletis tak memperlihatkan ia berumur 18 tahun, tetapi lebih terlihat berumur 25'an.

Kakashi menempati sebuah rumah kecil untuk ia tinggalin. Walaupun terbilang kecil, tapi itu sudah cukup buat Kakashi dan juga rumah itu terlihat modern, maklum itu adalah rumah tante Kakashi yang tak terpakai. Disamping rumahnya ada rumah sebuah rumah besar, rumah seorang wanita cantik bernama Tsunade.

Tsunade 35, seorang wanita baik, berpenampilan menarik, dan juga ukuran dadanya hampir 40DD. Tsunade sudah mempunyai seorang suami, tetapi suaminya seorang pelayar yang pulang 1tahun sekali. Walaupun sering ditinggal suaminya, Tsunade tetap menjaga dirinya untuk suaminya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tokkk...

Suara ketok pintu yang membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi. Kakashi segera bergegas keluar. Oh ya, Kakashi tinggal sendiri dirumah.

"Ya... Sebentar..." Lalu Kakashi membuka pintunya.

"Eh... Tante Tsunade... Ada apa ya tante?" Kakashi sudah akrab dengan Tsunade, karena tante Kakashi adalah temen deket Tsunade.  
"Tante mau minta tolong bisa? Lampu kamar tante ga bisa nyala... Bisa tolong benerin?"  
"Oh itu sih saya bisa. Tunggu sebentar, nanti saya ke rumah tante"  
"Ya udah, tante pulang dulu. Tante tunggu dirumah."  
"Oke tante."

Setelah itu Tsunade pulang, lalu Kakashi mempersiapkan alat listriknya.

-Tante Tsunade walaupun sudah tua, terlihat cantik juga. Hehe- batin Kakashi.

Memang sih Tsunade sudah tua pun masih cantik, dan juga sebenarnya Kakashi tertarik juga dengan Tsunade. Tapi tetap jaga dirilah. Setelah semua siap, Kakashi pergi ke rumah Tsunade.

"Tante..." Teriak Kakashi dari depan.  
"Masuk aja, ga dikunci kok" Teriak Tsunade dari dalam, Kakashi pun langsung masuk dan menemui Tsunade.

"Mana yang mati tan?"  
"Sini... Nah ini yang mati. Tolong ya Kakashi."  
"Oke..."  
"Tante tinggal dulu ke belakang ya."

Kakashi langsung mengerjakan tugasnya, dan selesai.

"Tante udah selesai nih..." Ucap Kakashi, tapi tak ada suara balasan.

Byurrr... (Suara gemercik air)

-Kayak orang mandi, mungkin tante baru mandi- Kakashi memaklumi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja pikiran aneh menyelimuti pikiran Kakashi. -Tante pasti ga sadar kalo diintip, ngintip mungkin seru juga daripada nganggur- ya mengintip, Kakashi tiba-tiba saja ingin iseng. Mencari lubang ke arah kamar mandi yang digunakan Tsunade, seperti rejeki saja ada ventilasi di kamar mandinya, ventilasi model lama yaitu hanya jaring-jaring bergradasi persegi panjang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi mengambil tangganya tadi dan langsung meletakkan matanya ke lubang.

Sukses, mungkin itu kata yang tepat. Terlihat tubuh Tsunade telanjang walaupun bagian bawah agak tidak terlihat, tapi ini sudah cukup menggairahkan buat Kakashi. Buah dada yang hampir ukuran 40 itu menggantung, dan juga terlihat kenyal. Tsunade menyabuninya dengan perlahan, yang menimbulkan sensasi sexy buat Kakashi.

-Tante benar-benar...- Kakashi hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat tubuh telanjang Tsunade.

Deggg...

Tsunade hampir selesai, dan Kakashi langsung turun dari tangga dan duduk di ruang tamu supaya tak curiga.

"Kakashi... Udah selesai ya?" Ucap Tsunade yang keluar kamar mandi.  
"Su-sudah tante." Kakashi agak gugup juga takut ketauan mengintip.

Tsunade langsung masuk kamar, dan mengenakan baju. Tsunade sepertinya juga berfikiran aneh, merasa bergairah. Mungkin karena ada lelaki, Tsunade jadi seperti darah tinggi alias horny.

Setelah itu, Tsunade mempersiapkan minuman untuk Kakashi dan menyajikannya.

"Kakashi ayo diminum..." Tsunade menawarkan teh.  
"I-iya tante. Terima kasih." Kakashi masih agak gugup.  
"Eh? Ko jadi gugup gitu sih. Kayak naksir aja sama tante hehe." Entah apa Tsunade malah ingin menggoda Kakashi.  
"Engga papa ko tante. Oh iya, itu tadi cuman putus kabelnya tante, tapi udah ku perbaiki tante." Kakashi coba mengalihkan pembicaran, tapi Tsunade menyadari dan malah berfikir ternyata Kakashi pandai juga menjaga hubungan tante dan keponakan.

"Ya udah, terima kasih ya Kakashi. Hmmm..." Tiba-tiba Tsunade mengubah tempat duduknya, mendekati Kakashi. Lalu menyilangkan kakinya, yang menyingkapkan rok pendeknya.  
"I-iya tante." Kakashi benar-benar gugup dan malu.  
"Kamu tadi mengintip tante kan. Hayo..."

Deggg...

-Apa tante tau?- Kakashi seperti skak mat, dan ia pun harus menjawab jujur.

"Maafin saya tante, ia saya mengintip tante tadi."  
"Hmmm... Gapapa ko... Emang kamu ingin apa sih dari tante?" Sekaran Tsunade mulai mengelus-elus paha Kakashi dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Kakashi, tapi Kakash hanya tertunduk malu.  
"..." Kakashi tak mampu menjawab.  
"Apa kamu udah pernah bercinta Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade yang masih mengelus-elus paha Kakashi.

"Kayaknya kamu grogi, ketauan ya? Hehe. Mau bantu tante ga?" Tsunade mulai nakal nih, mungkin karena udah puncak horny.  
"Ban-bantu apa tante?"  
"Puasin tante... Tante butuh kehangatan pria."

"Tante ajarin sini.." Sebelum Kakashi menjawab, Tsunade langsung meraih tangan Kakashi.  
"Elusin dada tante. Gini... Elus dan puter-puter" Kakashi bagai kerbau dicucuk hidungnya, manut saja. Walaupun Kakashi horny juga.

Tangan Kakashi sudah mulai mahir mengelus dada besar Tsunade. Tsunade pun mulai liar akan sex, dan mengajak Kakashi ke kamar.

"Tutup pintunya, dan kunci sayang~"  
"I-iya tante" Setelah Kakashi mengunci pintunya, ia mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi mengelus dada Tsunade.

"hmmm... Buka aja pakaian tante.. Hmmm" Tsunade benar-benar menikmati, Tsunade terlentang pasrah di kasur.

Kakashi yang sudah tak sabar, segera mencicipi pucuk dada Tsunade.

Srupppt... Srupppt...

"Ahh..." Tsunade benar-benar menikmati waktu itu, walaupun masih mengenakan bra. Tetapi sensasinya menggairahkan, desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Kakashi semakin berani.

Kakashi menaikkan bra Tsunade sehingga terlihatlah 2 buah dada menantang, seperti yang tadi ia intip. Seperti insting Kakashi langsung memainkan ke dua puting Tsunade, dan menjilati pucuknya dengan gairah seorang pria.

"Hmm... Makin jago juga ya sayang~... Hmmm..." Desahan Tsunade terus keluar, tangannya memegangi kepala Kakashi seakan tak ingin berhenti merasakan sensasi anak 18 tahun.

"Tante akan kasih yang lebih..." Tsunade menahan kepala Kakashi, lalu menelentangkan tubuh Kakashi di kasur.

Memulai membuka seluruh pakaian Kakashi, Tsunade terlihat begitu mahir memuaskan Suaminya atau bisa dibilang lawan bercintanya. Kakashi yang bingung, hanya bisa pasrah melihat apa yang ingin tantenya berikan.

"Kamu diem aja... Nikmati sayaank~" Terlihat Tsunade memegang tongkat yang biasanya selalu tertutup celana. Memainkannya naik-turun, dan sekarang Tsunade memainkan lidahnya di area tersebut.

"Tant... e... naaa.. nget..." Kakashi tak mampu berkata lancar, karena kenikmatan yang tantenya berikan.

Setelah sekiranya cukup untuk pemanasan, Tsunade menghentikan kegiatannya walaupun Kakashi agak kecewa sih. Namun sekarang, Tsunade melepas CD nya tepat dihadapan keponakan temannya.

"Gantian donk..." Tsunade menyajikan benda tertutupnya kepada pria yang tadi membantunya. Kakashi cukup bingung, tapi ia mengerti mungkin dijilat seperti tante tadi.

"Huaaaa... Pinter banget... Pengalaman yaaaa?" Kakashi menjilatinya dengan liar, dan membuat Tsunade begitu kenikmatan.

"Udah... Langsung dimasukin aja sayaaaank..." Tsunade tak sabar.  
"Tap..pi saya belum tau..." "Ya udah tante ajarin..."

Tsunada berjongkok di atas benda Kakashi, dan Kakashi terlentang pasrah. Dan perlahan Tsunade mulai membimbing masuk kelamin Kakashi untuk masuk ke liang nikmat Tsunade.

Bleesttt...

Perlahan dan menancap.

"Ahhh... Besar juga..." Tsunade menikmati, karena lubangnya sudah cukup lama tak dimasukin benda seperti ini.

Kemudian dilanjutkan genjotan demi genjotan, gaya demi gaya, dan keahlian bercinta Tsunade di ajarkan ke Kakashi. Sampai akhirnya...

"Tante sampai..."  
"Aku juga tann..."  
"BARENGAN YA !"

Brush !

Akhirnya klimaks yang membuat dua sejoli ini lemas.

"Hebat kau, padahal tante udah hampir 5x. Tapi kamu baru sekali.." Puji Tsunade "hehe makasih tante..."

Dan diakhiri dengen ciuman mesra antara Tsunade & Kakashi.

Mereka melakukannya hampir tiap hari, untuk menutupi kecurigaan tetangganya. Tsunade kadang bercinta di hotel, motel, dsb.

Kakashi begitu mahir dalam bercinta, sampai Tsunade selalu teringat dia.

Inilah kisah awal Kakashi mengenal bercinta, sebelum berkiprah ke dunia perfilman dewasa.

Kakashi mendapatkan pekerjaannya sebagai aktris bintang film dari Jiraiya seorang sutradara tenar. Itu pun berkat Tsunade menyarankan Jiraiya untuk merekrut Kakashi. Jiraiya dan Tsunade adalah teman sewaktu kecil, jadi cukup akrab juga.

Kisah awal Kakashi sang bintang film. Kisah selanjutnya akan di ceritakan di Chapter berikutnya.

To be continued...

Terima kasih Read nya, jika berkenan mohon Review nya :D. Review anda akan menjadi saran yang membangun buat saya. NB : Saya membuat fict ini untuk bertujuan meramaikan genre FF, supaya tak berkesan satu aliran saja. 


End file.
